


Lucid Dream

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cute, Cute Ending, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: “In the end, someday, will you hold my hand? Will you walk with me?”Viktor reached out.There was no hesitation on Yuuri’s part when his fingers curled around his fiance’s.“Always.”





	Lucid Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> Because the Viktuuri Gift Exchange has not been available for quite some time and I don't like to keep people waiting, so I'm posting this regardless.
> 
> \---
> 
> To @ Val_Creative on AO3, for I'm your giftee on the Viktuuri fic Exchange. I chose your sick!fic prompt because it was the one I felt the most comfortable with in writing, and I hope you enjoy this very not-Christmas story because you specifically notified that you didn't want one. I hope you had a fantastic holiday and Happy New Year's

If one were to ask Yuuri what was his favorite moment with Viktor, he wouldn’t know how to explain it. Not because he wanted to shy away from the cameras, or because he didn’t have an explanation. Yuuri’s favorite moment couldn’t be described with just words. It was an  _ experience  _ that held more weight as a memory than as a mere answer for the world to know. So if asked, Yuuri would simply say,  _ “It’s personal” _ and carry on. But if say, Yuuri were to ask himself what his favorite moment with Viktor was, he’d cover his mouth with one hand, gaze affectionately to his right where his engagement ring glistened, and Yuuri would whisper:  _ “It started like a dream…” _

Four months prior in their cozy apartment in St. Petersburg, Yuuri shifted under the bedsheets to find that Viktor was no longer next to him. Yuuri’s fingers skimmed over a cold portion of blanket and tugged at the wrinkled bedcover. Despite the chill, Yuuri felt traces of Viktor’s warmth when he rose out of bed and slipped on his glasses. His eyes followed a blanket trail, how the sheet spilled from the mattress and onto the floor before pointing out the bedroom door. Yuuri shuffled quietly, careful to feel his way through the darkness and stepped over Makkachin before making it out into the quiet hallway leading to the living area.

Yuuri could only hear his hitched breath and the scratch of his nails along the walls before he heard the turn of a kitchen stool, and Yuuri flicked on the lights to find Viktor hunched over an empty mug with packets of sugar piled into a makeshift pyramid by his side. Viktor appeared to be sleeping, but he spun his stool when Yuuri approached from around the corner.

“Babe, are you--” Yuuri blinked when he met Viktor’s droopy, red eyes. Noticing Yuuri’s slight recoil, Viktor brushed his messy bangs until they covered his eyes and he turned his head away sadly. Yuuri pulled up a stool next to Viktor before he rested a hand over Viktor’s. “Can’t sleep?”

Viktor nodded. He brought his mug up to his lips, and all he gulped was air before setting the cup down.

“Do you want some tea? Hot chocolate?” Yuuri offered to take the mug, but Viktor was rather fond of it and kept it close when Yuuri’s fingers tried to touch it. “Do you want to drink something?”

Viktor shook his head and sniffled. He motioned for Yuuri to lean closer, and Viktor rested his head on his fiance’s shoulder. Yuuri slowly ran his fingers through Viktor’s hair, calming whatever worries or fears that threatened to spill from Viktor’s lips when he opened but closed them just as he sniffled again. Yuuri didn’t say much of anything else and simply sat in silence with his fiance. He waited for Viktor to speak on his own, and Viktor did when he picked up his mug again.

_ “I can’t sleep.”  _ Viktor’s voice was hoarse as he traced his words down Yuuri’s arm with an absent finger.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Yuuri shifted in his stool just as Viktor snuggled closer to him.

_ “It’s…”  _ Viktor mumbled some Russian underneath his breath before he remembered that Yuuri couldn’t understand him, but Yuuri told Viktor that he didn’t need to repeat himself. Viktor lifted his head and probably raised an eyebrow, but Yuuri couldn’t see it. Not with Viktor’s bangs in the way. Yuuri brushed them aside and murmured if he could kiss Viktor’s forehead. Viktor lowered his head and Yuuri gave his presents. One kiss to ease his fiance's mind, one kiss for a good sleep, and one more kiss because a smiled grew on Viktor’s lips with every gift.

Yuuri probably backed away a few inches before asking, “Do you feel a little better?”

_ “Can I have one more kiss for good luck?”  _ A purr escaped from Viktor’s lips when Yuuri kissed him one more time, and he embraced Yuuri with tender arms.  _ “I still can’t sleep,”  _ Viktor whispered, but his voice sounded smoother and a bit fluttery as Viktor’s hands trailed down the spine of Yuuri’s back. Yuuri nudged Viktor’s side with his knuckles, rather gently with a chuckle to ease his fiance’s spirits.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yuuri coaxed Viktor to stand up so that they can walk back to the bedroom together, and the two stood up slowly and shuffled. Viktor clung to Yuuri’s arm, and Yuuri walked slowly so that Viktor could keep up. Sometimes, when Viktor was about to run into a wall or corner, Yuuri would gently steer him into the right direction. Other times, Viktor would walk into a wall or corner to remind himself that he was still awake before following Yuuri’s touch. When they made it to the bed, Viktor eased himself slowly and hid under the blanket after Yuuri slipped in. “Viktor?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to talk about why you can’t sleep?” Yuuri bit his bottom lip when Viktor shifted over and squeezed his pillow.

There was a brief moment of silence, and Yuuri wondered if Viktor had fallen asleep or had simply ignored him to feign it.  _ “Let me close my eyes first, darling.” _

Despite the darkness, Yuuri could watch Viktor’s eyelashes flutter slowly when his eyelids drooped. Quick before slowing down but even then, Viktor’s eyes didn’t stay closed for long before he opened them again and really tried to sleep. Yuuri scooted closer to Viktor so that he could feel some company.

“Viktor, what do you want to eat tomorrow?” It was as if Yuuri asked for the weather, but Viktor had known his fiance long enough to know that Yuuri liked to use coded-phrases when an individual didn’t want to speak about something out loud.

“Muffins with some cereal, and the usual coffee on the side.” Viktor could almost taste his breakfast before he transitioned to lunch and dinner. All three of his meals were rather simple, and Viktor wondered if Yuuri was able to figure out what he  _ really  _ meant by his answers. He rolled over and watched as Yuuri mumbled under his breath, formulating his words before meeting Viktor’s steady gaze.

“Are you worried for the future?”

_ “What makes you think that?” _ Viktor whispered, and his words hovered over the collective silence.

Yuuri rolled around under the sheets. Lost in his thoughts, but he worried about his answer. Because the reason was directly linked to him, even if Yuuri mumbled that it wasn't his fault. Because Viktor was making his comeback into the skating world _ and _ he was going to continue his coaching with Yuuri. Realistically, it was a reckless idea but Viktor had persuaded Yuuri before that he wouldn't be him if there wasn't a surprise tacked to it.

“Yuuri?” Viktor nudged his fiance with his elbow.

_ “Don't hold yourself back because of me.”  _ Yuuri clenched his teeth.  _ “Just be you and--” _

Viktor cut him off with a tender embrace. He cuddled next to Yuuri, and Yuuri laid in silence. Unsure of what Viktor meant by the gesture, or if he should try speaking again.

_ “Yuuri, you don't have to worry about me.” _ Viktor’s voice was thick as sleep began to dull his senses.  _ “I'm going to be okay.” _

“You haven't skated competitively for a year.”

_ “But I skated with you,”  _ Viktor yawned, laying his head near the crook of Yuuri’s shoulder.  _ “I'm not scared about my future, but yours is a different story if you think I'm going to hold myself back.” _

It was a tease, but it knitted knots inside Yuuri’s chest while he absently messed with Viktor’s hair. How could he not worry about Viktor? With the media, with fans and their opinions, and with new programs to choreograph and plan, it was simply too much for one man’s shoulders. Not to say that Yuuri wasn’t going to do his part for what he had to do, but... _ Yuuri wasn’t quite sure what to think.  _ His thoughts buzzed around like flies, and Viktor moved around in his pseudo-sleep.

There weren’t any words to say, but Viktor traced his thoughts along Yuuri’s arm. Reassurances that things were going to be okay, that they could discuss more about this in the morning, and that right now...Yuuri needed him as much as Viktor needed Yuuri. It took a bit of coaxing before Yuuri could fall asleep comfortably.

Later that morning as Viktor sat by the kitchen counter, cup of coffee at his lips, he glanced up from his beverage when Yuuri shuffled in and opened the fridge for some yogurt. They were both tired-- _ judging by Viktor’s third cup of coffee and the buzz in Yuuri’s mind when he ate his breakfast with a fork from the utensil drawer.  _ Viktor voted that should take a break and enjoy the rest of the day with Netflix and classic movies with Makkachin.

“In the end, someday, will you hold my hand? Will you walk with me?” Viktor reached for Yuuri’s hand when they sat on the couch and watched as their DVD loaded across the television.

There was no hesitation on Yuuri’s part when his fingers curled around his fiance’s.

_ “Always.” _


End file.
